Friends With Benefits
by mk-chan160
Summary: Ela e ele, dois galinhas convictos...ate que um beijo pode mudar tudo...Ou talvez nada...Apenas o tempo diria, o que aconteceria com dois amigos que resolver ultrapassar o territorio da amizade, mas nao se atrever a invadir ao territorio do compromisso!
1. Chapter 1

**Ola pessoal! Como vocês estão? Como vêm estou com uma fic nova…pois é…devem ta falando agora…essa garota é doida? Ela não atualiza as fics que já tem e já vai escrever mais uma…bem como posso me defender? Realmente não sei..mas já estava com a idéia pra essas fic a muito tempo já, e olhem pelo lado bom…pra quem não sabe quando escrevo uma fic, as vezes tenho idéias para outra, logo essas fic pode me ajudar a escrever as 3 que estão em aberto no site…deixa eu ver se falta algo? Hum…ah…sim…quase ia me esquecendo…Alem dessa já to escrevendo outra, pois é sou doida mesmo...O que mais era pra eu falar mesmo?...Ah sim...eu resolvi mudar a minha maneira de escrever, mas ao mesmo tempo não mudei se é que me entendem…espero que gostem da nova maneira com a qual estou escrevendo agora…se quiserem saber a razão dessa mudança…o que sei que não querem mas vou dizer assim mesmo…resolvi avançar mais..resolvi subir um estagio acima…sei que parece besteira dizer isso aqui…já que impossível e tudo mais...mas lá vai…meu grande sonho é me tornar uma grande escritora de romances…podem rir agora..eu deixo..vão riam…isso..assim mesmo…pronto..agora que já me humilharam publicamente…ja podem me chamar de idiota sonhadora…de qualquer forma esse é o único sonho que me permito ter…e pra poder me transforma numa ótima escritora tenho que começar por baixo….meu deus..ja falei tanto assim foi? Caramba…bem vou parando pra vocês lerem logo e me disserem o que acharam do meu novo eu…**

**quando estiver em **_itálico_** quer dizer que é um pensamento deles.**

**quando estiver _itálico sublinhado _quer dizer que é um sonho deles.**

** quando for _itálico em negrito _quer dizer que é uma musica.**

**Friends with benefits:**

-Ei, Sango!

-Diz! – e dá outra mordida em seu sanduíche.

-Você acha o Inuyasha bonito? - fala com a mão no queixo o observando do outro lado do pátio.

-Bem...acho, né? Quem é que não acha? – fala sem dá a mínima.

-Hum...

-Mas por que perguntou? – fala desconfiada, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. –

-Sei não... Mas você não acha que de uns tempos pra cá ele ta mais...sei lá...mas sexy? – só escutou então a amiga ao seu lado engasgando com um pedaço do sanduíche que comia, então se virou pra ela, e começou a bater em suas costas com uma das mãos. – Você esta bem? – fala preocupada.

- Se eu estou bem? Quem deveria ta perguntando isso sou eu, Kagome, o Inuyasha é seu melhor amigo por assim falar, e por ser assim você sabe que ele é um tremendo de um galinha, como você também é.

-Eu sei, eu sei, não é a toa que falam que somos muito parecidos, mas...- e da de ombros.

-aconteceu algo que eu não saiba ainda?

-Não aconteceu nada..._Mas eu bem que queria que acontecesse algo de verdade, não apenas um simples beijo como havia sido. _Você já o beijou?

-eu? Eu não, por que? – fala ainda espantada por aquela conversa.

-Queria saber se ele beija bem, mas eu pelo que eu já ouvi das outras, ele não deve ser tão mal. – e sorri maliciosa.

-você ta endoidando de vez, sabia?

-Sabia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Miroku!

-Oi, que é?

- O que você acha da Kagome? – fala a observando do outro lado do pátio, sentada ao lado de Sango, com as pernas cruzadas deixando a mostra suas bem torneadas pernas para todos, com a curta saia que usava como uniforme.

-Em relação a quê exatamente?

-Quero saber se a acha bonita.

-Você quer me matar, Inuyasha? – fala com raiva.

-Eu? Por que? Apenas perguntei se a acha bonita, porra!

-eu sei disso, mas toda vez que falo algo em relação a ela você me bate...e se eu falar o que acho dela você vai me matar, cara!

-Puta que pariu, Miroku! Eu juro que não vou bater em você, então você poderia me dizer logo o que acha dela, pelo amor de deus? - fala se irritando com o amigo pervertido.

-Ta bom eu falo, mas sinceramente não sei pra quê, porque afinal todo mundo sabe que ela é uma das garotas mais gostosa do colégio inteiro… mas não entendo o porque da pergunta, você é o melhor amigo dela…e pelo que saiba vocês nunca ficaram não foi? Mesmo sendo os maiores galinhas daqui.

-eu sei disso. – fala ainda a observando. – _por que será que nunca fiquei com ela? Afinal como ele disse, ela é de longe a garota mais linda que já conheci…você nunca ficou com ela porque ela sua melhor amiga, seu IDIOTA! – _uma voz gritava em sua cabeça. –

-eu admiro muito ela sabe…

-admira? Porque? – pergunta curioso.

- ora porquê…ela é a única garota que eu já vi chamarem de galinha em vez de puta. E você sabe que isso é muito estranho, já que qualquer garota que pegue vários caras num mês só é chamada de puta e não galinha, como acontece com a gente.

-eu sei disso, afinal sou um homem Miroku.

-Com toda isso me esqueci de perguntar.

-Perguntar o que? – fala sem da a mínima.

-ora o que…o porque de você ter feito essa pergunta. Isso é muito estranho.

-Não vejo nada de estranho nisso. – e da de ombros.

- Não ver nada de es…Você por acaso ta me achando com cara de otário? É claro que isso é estranho, e muito.

-não tem nada de estranho e pronto, afinal eu sou ou não sou o melhor amigo dela? – fala se levantando e seus olhos faiscavam enquanto olhava para o amigo.

- Ta, ta já entendi.

-é bom que mesmo…agora vamos logo pra sala.

-Que pressa de ir pra sala você ta hoje.

-Não estou com pressa de ir pra sala, apenas não quero chegar atrasado. _E também não to nem um pouco afim de ver a Kagome paquerando com o Kouga. –_ pensa raivoso.

- mas a próxima aula não é educação física. – fala confuso.

-Ahh vamos logo! – grita tremendamente irritado, por ver o Kouga se aproximar mais ainda dela e falar algo no ouvido dela que a faz rir. E não foi aquele riso de "Ai que merda que ele ta dizendo!" e sim aquele riso de "Caramba, isso foi muito engraçado" Ta legal que também não foi aquele riso de "Não é que alem de legal ele é engraçado? Perfeito pra ficar." Graças a deus! Mas por que dizia isso? Por que do nada ele começou ver sua melhor amiga, a garota com quem conversava sobre suas ficantes, e que comia junto dele um prato de brigadeiro feito por ela. Sabia que não havia sido do nada. Tudo começou com aquela merda daquele beijo. Merda de beijo? Quem dera tivesse sido isso, como uma garota podia ter lábios tão macios e…gostosos de beijar, como? E por que essa garota tinha quer ser logo ela? Logo a sua querida amiga Kagome? Por que queria que ela não fosse mais apenas sua amiga? Mas que também não fosse sua namorada, afinal ele não era homem de se prender a alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse alguém maravilhosa como ela. – _AI!! ACHO QUE TO FICANDO DOIDO! _– seguiu em direção a sala ao lado de Miroku, quando chegaram lá não tinha quase ninguém, apenas alguns grupinhos sentados em cima das mesas ou no chão mesmo conversando. **(N.A: eu e minhas amigas vivemos sentadas no chão, sempre tinha uma no chão xD) **Então se sentaram em suas bancas, e começaram a conversar merda mesmo, mas nem tinham acabado o primeiro assunto, Kagome e Sango entravam pela porta, sempre no finalzinho do intervalo elas iam junto com eles pra sala deles ou iam encontra-los lá, muitas vezes ate iam lá na hora de troca de professores, fazer isso havia virado um habito já de muitos anos.

-Oiew! – Kagome os cumprimentou alegre. **(N.A: sempre falo oiew pra todo mundo, quem fala comigo na net sabe, virou um vicio ')**

-Que milagre é esse de vocês estarem na sala antes do sinal tocar? – fala brincalhona.

-Pois é, pergunte ao seu amigo ai do lado, ele que quis vim logo pra sala, não sei pra quê. – fala inconformado.

-você? Logo você, Inu? Não creio! O mundo só pode ta acabando mesmo – Kagome bota a mão na boca horrorizada.

-É isso mesmo, dentro de 30 segundos o mundo vai acabar e eu queria estar dentro da sala.

-Por quê? – continua com a brincadeira.

- Você não sabia que as salas de aula são as coisas mais resistentes do mundo? Nem arma no nuclear destrói. São ate mais resistentes que as baratas, porque as baratas não conseguem no prender dentro delas durante uma manha inteira. – assim que acabou a única coisa predominou la dentro, a única coisa que foi possível se ouvir dentro daquela sala, foi os risos dos 3 a sua frente, Sango com seu riso parecido com uma gralha, que se era possível ouvir por mais de 10 km de distancia, Miroku com o seu riso compulsivo, que o fazia se contorcer todo, e Kagome que ria feito uma doida. **(N.A: esses 3 risos são das meus e amigos e eu, o meu é o ultimo, os outros 2 não conto de quem é se não eles me matam, e vocês não querem isso quer? Acho que sim, mas vão ter que me agüentar um pouco mais. ) **apos uns 5 minutos rindo sem parar, eles foram parando, primeiro Kagome, depois Miroku, e por fim Sango, mas essa não conseguia ainda parar.

-Respira Sango! Bora, inspira, expira, inspira, expira...Isso, assim mesmo. – seguindo as dicas, pra não dizer merdas, que Kagome tava dando, ela foi parando e por fim conseguiu parar.

-Que riso foi esse? Parecia que você não ia parar mais, já tavas ficando roxa, sabia? – Inuyasha falava rindo. – vocês sabem né? Que ainda vão me matar de tanta vergonha com esse riso de vocês. **(N.A: parece ate eu falando.)**

- E o seu riso não envergonha ninguém né? – miroku fala com o tom daquela descrença de quem já sabia do que vinha por ai.

-É claro que não, meu riso é o mais perfeito possível.

-é mesmo? – e Sango levanta uma sobrancelha.

-Aham.

-Então você poderia me dizer quem é que rir assim oh... – e Kagome começa a imita-lo, só pra vocês terem um pouco da noção do quanto o riso dele era escroto, imaginem a maior mistura dos três risos que acabaram de presenciar, pois é...Esse é o riso dele..

-Ei! Eu não rio assim não.

-Claro que ri.

-é mesmo Inuyasha...Não tem nem como negar, todo mundo já conhece esse seu riso. **(N.A: que fique bem claro aqui, esses risos são aqueles risos compulsivos que você não consegue parar, logo eles não riem sempre assim, viu? ) **

-Não é a toa que somos chamados de grupo risadinha. – Miroku rebate com voz de sabedoria.

-Por falar nisso, quem foi que inventou esse nome mais escroto?

-Sei lá... Só sei que pegou, e mesmo que tentássemos mudar, sabe que não daria certo.

-Mas que droga! – ele falou aquilo, mas todos sabiam que era mais por habito mesmo, afinal sempre que riam daquele jeito era sempre a mesma historia, um dos 4 sempre falavam algo parecido. Do fundão lá perguntaram que horas são, e Kagome já acostumada a olhar as horas por puro instinto, olha para o relógio em seu pulso, então a única coisa que seus amigos vêem é os olhos dela se arregalando, e pegando Sango pelo braço e sair correndo em disparada pra outra sala.

-Tava demorando ela olhar para o relógio.

-é verdade. – e se sentam já que o professor entrava em sala para mais uma aula entediante, que atraria apenas mais baba para o mundo, já que a única coisa que iria se escutar lá dentro seria a voz monótona do professor e os roncos de uns e outros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ufa, graças a deus conseguimos chegar antes do Batata Frita! – Kagome fala se sentando em sua banca, que não era nem no fundão, onde ficava a mundiça, e nem na frente onde os nerds ficavam. As duas sentavam no meio, porque participavam vez ou outra da conversa da mundiça de trás, e também era muito mais fácil conversar no meio, porque o professor não desconfiaria de nada, claro se você fosse discreta.

-eu ainda vou perder um braço com você me puxando todo dia pra sala desse jeito. Sei que vai ser a milésima vez que vou perguntar isso, mas la vai...POR QUE VOCE NÃO BOTA O SEU RELOGIO PRA TOCAR QUANDO FOR A HORA DA GENTE IR PRA SALA, PORRA? – ninguém nem virou a cabeça pra ver quem havia dado aquele grito, já estavam acostumados.

-Puta que pariu, quer me deixar surda é? – fala colocando um dedo no ouvido, para "limpa-lo".

-Não, não quero. Porque se fizesse isso, quem que ia escutar as merdas que falo?

-você poderia aprender a língua dos sinais, seria bem mais engraçado – fala com um dedo no queixo imaginando em como seria engraçado Sango falando pra ela em sinais que ela faria pra mostrar as posições do Kama Sutra... e com esses pensamentos começou a rir da idiotice que sua mente fértil.

-Você ta bem? Ou será que endoidou de vez?

-Só agora você descobriu que eu sou doida?

-Não, já faz tempo, mas não queria magoar seus sentimentos. – fala com descaso.

-ai, obrigada por se preocupar tanto comigo, San-chan! – fala fingindo que ia chorar, e a abraça, e Sango vai com ela na brincadeira.

-Ola turma! – vendo o professor entrar dentro da sala, se separam e riem baixinho da própria lezeira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Então x será igual a ...- a voz do professor de matemática já estava longe, quando Inuyasha com o queixo apoiado na mão direita, caia de sono, ate que não agüentou mais, e começou a sonhar, com a cena que sucedeu o seu problema do momento com sua melhor amiga.

_-Alo?_

_-Alo, Inuyasha?É você?_

_-Sim, sou eu...O que aconteceu Kagome? – falei preocupado, já que pelo tom de voz dela, coisa boa não era._

_-Eu preciso da sua ajuda!_

_-Claro, adorarei lhe ajudar se você me disser como._

_-Bem...você poderia fingir pra minha mãe que você é..._

_-Sou...? – não estava gostando daquela conversa._

_-Que você é o meu..._

_-O seu o que? Fala logo, caramba...por que todo essa hesitarão por acaso é pra eu me passar por um cafetão é? – falei divertido pra ver se dava mais segurança a ela._

_-Que você é meu...meu...namorado._

_-O QUE? – meu queixo tinha simplesmente caído, serio...NAMORADO DELA? – como assim, Káa...Me explica isso._

_-Não é por muito tempo não, você sabe que minha só passa no máximo dois dias aqui, não é? Então, ela pensa que eu to namorando, porque alguém, não me pergunte quem porque eu também não sei, disse a ela que me viu beijando um garoto numa festa. E você sabe que minha mãe não gosta dessa historia de "ficar", né? Então eu tive que inventar que estava namorando você, fiz isso porque não podia confiar em mais ninguém...por favor inu! Faz isso por mim...é só por hoje, no máximo ate amanha. – fala rapidamente, mas como já estava acostumado com isso quando ela ficava nervosa, consegui acompanhar tudo...mesmo entendendo a situação, ela ainda era meio que...estranha demais...mas não podia deixa-la na mão. Por isso minha resposta só poderia ser uma, e apenas ela. _

_-Eu vou te ajudar...não se preocupe!_

_-Ai obrigada, Inu...não sabe o quanto to agradecida..._

_-Que nada, Káa..._

_-Já que você aceitou, você poderia vim agora pra cá?_

_-Agora?_

_-É, você pode? Diz que sim._

_-Posso sim._

_-Graças a deus! Vem logo então, beijo!_

_-To indo já, beijo._

_-Xau.- após desligar o telefone, joguei este em cima da minha cama, coloquei a camisa que havia tirado mais, e peguei as chaves do carro, e sai correndo porta afora. Entrei em minha BMW vermelha, e sai em disparada para a casa dela, cheguei lá em 10 minutos. Sai do carro, o tranquei com o alarme. E fui em direção da porta, onde apertei a campainha. Em menos de dez segundos ela foi aberta, e foi ai que aconteceu...Kagome se jogou em meus braços, e me beijou na boca...Minha única reação foi colocar os braços em volta da cintura dela, e fechar os olhos pra deixar a coisa mais realista. Já que já havia percebido que a mãe dela nos observava. Mas não sei o porque, entretanto meu corpo todo parecia ter sido acertado por uma raio, me deixando arrepiado dos pés a cabeça. Os lábio dela eram deliciosos. Como não consegui evitar, aprofundei o beijo, que deveria ser de mentira, e percebi que ela ficou surpresa, mas não demorou muito pra corresponder a ele._

_-Ai que saudades, meu amor! – falou me abraçando, depois de após alguns segundos separar aquela boca macia da minha._

_-Também senti muitas saudades. – falei olhando nos olhos dela, que no momento não sei porque me pareceram tão maravilhosos. _

_-Anhan. – a mãe dela finalmente interrompeu aquele momento tão confuso pra mim._

-_Ah desculpe, mamãe! Acho que me empolguei um pouco._

_-Tudo bem, querida. Sabe sempre soube que um dias vocês ainda iriam se juntar. Não foi muita surpresa._

_-é mesmo? Pois eu também achei, afinal quem é que resiste a sua filha, não? – falei sorrindo pra a minha "amada"._

_-Vocês formam um casal tão lindo, sabiam?_

_-Pare com isso, mamãe! Estão encabulando a gente...e por que ainda estamos aqui na porta mesmo? Bora lá pra sala. – e fechou a porta, e pegou minha mão e fomos todos pra sala de estar dela, onde havia um sofá de dois lugares uma poltrona. Sentamos no pequeno sofá e a mãe dela na poltrona, é claro._

_-Então Inuyasha...Quais são as suas intenções pra com a minha filha? – falou seria, e eu arregalei os olhos, porque afinal nunca tinha passado por nada parecido na vida, é serio...nunca havia namorado, logo nunca havia tido qualquer conversa do gênero...fiquei mais confuso quando vi a mãe dela começar a rir. Acho que aquilo não deveria acontecer._

_-Oh querido, estou apenas brincando, você deveria ter visto a sua cara agora..se acalme esta bem?_

_-Voce quer mata-lo de susto é mamãe? – Kagome falou rindo._

_-Claro que não, querida. Foi apenas uma brincadeirinha...bem acho que agora vocês gostariam de ficar sozinhos, não é?_

_-Ahn... – falei todo desconcertado._

_-Estou indo la pra cima então, ate Inuyasha!_

_-Ate senhora. – ela se levantou, e subiu as escadas sumindo da nossa vista, a Kagome soltou um tremendo de um suspiro._

_-Obrigada...serio mesmo._

_-Que nada, Káa...sou seu amigo, não sou? – falei sorrindo pra ela, ao qual retribuiu. E meus olhos olharam pra a boca dela, tão convidativa naquele momento, mas tratei de afastar tais pensamentos e de afastar meus olhos da tão desejada boca._

_-Não sabe o susto que levei quando ela disse que me viram beijando um menino, eu cheguei a gelar por dentro._

_-eu imagino._

_-pois é. – e suspirou novamente de alivio._

_-bem, já que estou aqui, poderíamos ver algo na tv, o que acha?_

_- acho ótimo, porque isso é algo que os namorados fazem...né? – falou incerta._

_-Acho que sim pelo menos._

_-Somos uma aberração não acha? – fala rindo de leve._

_-Muito. – pegou o controle e colocou num canal qualquer, e passamos a assistir, ela pelo menos eu acho, por que eu estava muito ocupado relembrando do sabor daquele lábios rosados._

-Ei! Inuyasha! Acorda cara! – senti alguém cutucar meu ombro, e eu abri meus sonolentos olhos, dando de cara com Miroku já pronto pra ir embora da sala.

-O que aconteceu? - falei e bocejei logo em seguida.

-A aula já acabou.

-já? – falei surpreso.

-Já, se apressa ai, as garotas estão nos esperando lá fora.

-Tá bem. – me espreguicei, joguei tudo dentro de minha mochila, e sai da sala junto com Miroku, e fomos pra junto das garotas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

E então...O que acharam? Assinalem uma das opções abaixo:

( ) RUIM!

( )COMUM!

( ) MAIS OU MENOS!

( ) ACEITAVAL!

( ) NORMAL!

( ) NENHUMA DA OPÇOES ACIMA...PORQUE ELA FOI PESSIMA!

Bem...vou dar alguns comunicados aqui...meu objetivo esse ano é postar PELO MENOS um cap por mês...por mês vocês me perguntam? É isso mesmo...vou explicar as razoes calminha...Em primeiro lugar eu mudei de colégio, e esse pra o qual eu fui agora é bem mais puxado, e eu planejo deixar d vagabunda (no bom sentido da palavra gente)...e virar uma garota responsável...a razão é disso é que ano passado fiquei de recuperação em duas matérias...por muito pouco é verdade...mas mesmo assim...eu NUNCA havia ficado e foi um certo choque sabe? Segundo to no primeiro ano agora, eu sei eu sei...nao é nada comparado com o terceiro do qual um monte de vocês que escrevem aqui fazer e mesmo assim atualizam logo...mas o meu problema é que eu não sei estudar gente, juro não sei mesmo...e outra...eu meio que sou o "exemplo" da minha família sabe? Eu tenho duas irmãs, e eu sou a do meio, a única coisa que mais sou melhor que as duas é, agora era, minha inteligencia...por isso entendam...

Vou indo gente! Espero estar postando logo um cap novo de alguma das minhas fics, não vou dizer qual, tentem adivinhar certo?

Beijão pra todos vocês!

Mk-chan160

PS: ESSA FIC SÓ SERÁ ATUALIZADA SE VOCÊS QUISEREM, PORQUE SE VOCÊS NÃO GOSTAREM...POR FAVOR ME AVISEM PRA EU NÃO PERDER TEMPO ESCREVENDO UMA FIC AO QUAL VOCÊ NÃO GOSTARAM...ISSO É TUDO, PESSOAL!


	2. Jogo revelador

**Ola gente!! Como vocês estão? Espero que muito bem...Bem como vem aqui esta o capítulos 2, acho que o próximo demorara a ser postado pois vou tentar escrever os capítulos das outras fics, espero que tudo bem pra vocês...Nao falarei mais, pois no primeiro falei demais...**

**quando estiver em _itálico_ quer dizer que é um pensamento deles.**

**quando estiver _itálico sublinhado _quer dizer que é um sonho deles.**

** quando for _itálico em negrito _quer dizer que é uma musica.**

**Cap 2: Jogo revelador**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ei, Emo!

-Cala a boca, idiota! – gritou Kagome para Inuyasha que chegava ao lado de seus amigos de farra, ela não lembrava dos nomes deles, só sabia que eles iam em todas a festas que o Hanyon comparecia. – Por que insiste em me chama de emo, hein? Eu não nada contra eles, ate gosto deles, mas sabe que não sou um.

-Ora, é claro que é. Você vive com a franja de lado em cima dos olhos, só emos andam assim. **(N.A: eu que ando assim, meus amigos me enchem o saco me chamando de emo, e penso do mesmo modo que a gome, hoje em dia nem presto mais atenção nisso )**

-E isso só mostra que não tem a mínima idéia do que um emo de verdade é.

-Ta ta...Mudando de assunto...Já vencesse quantas ai? – e aponta com a cabeça o pump onde vários jovens, de na faixa de 14 pra cima, estavam, dois dançavam no momento e todo o resto observava, claro sempre tem aqueles que dançava mesmo não estando participando. (**N.A: quem faz muito isso é minha best, toda vez que vamos no shopping e passamos pelo pump, a gente para, e ela começa a dançar, mesmo sem estar lá na maquina.)**

**-**Umas 3 vezes ja...Vai participar hoje?

-Sei lá, to com preguiça acho que vou ficar apenas observando a profissional.

-Ta então...Preguiçoso! – sorriu pra ele, e vai em direção a maquina ao qual no momento ninguém usava, apenas esperavam o próximo. Ela então passou o cartão, e escolheu o nível mais avançado, demorou um tempinho deixando no ritmo mais rápido, depois escolheu a musica: sinfonia de Bethoven. Ela iria utilizar os dois espaços, assim alguns se afastaram. E começou...Seus pés se mexiam com tanta rapidez que quase não se conseguia acompanha-la, num momento ou outro ela fazia umas manobras, ficava com uma mão só no chão, depois voltava. Usava a barra de ferro como suporte e assim foi... Todos as observavam, os mais freqüentes já sabiam quem ela era, os "novatos" apenas a observavam com olhos impressionados. No final da musica, ela parou e sorriu pra todos, seus "amigos", companheiros de pump batiam palmas pra tirar onda mesmo, e ela colocou um braço pra traz e o outro pra frente e fez uma reverencia pra eles, assim desocupou a maquina para os outros usarem. E se sentou no banco junto de seu melhor amigo, ao qual tomava um copo de refrigerante que havia roubado de algum amigo dele, e assim ela pegou o copo da mão dele e começa a beber.

-Eii! – grita indignado. – Compra um pra você!

-Pra quê? Se arregar é mais gostoso? – fala rindo. (**N.A: arregar: pegar sem pedir, invadir...Eu e meus amigos vivemos arregando o lanche um do outro, principalmente o meu cara de emburrada...mas tudo bem, eu também arrego o deles sorrindo com cara de mal)**

**-**Você não tem jeito mesmo! – suspira derrotado.

-Eu sei! – e sorri divertida, jogando o copo já seco no lixo ao seu lado.

-O que você vai fazer depois de sair daqui? – pergunta ele, enquanto observava os outro dançando.

-Sei lá, o que der vontade de fazer na hora...- fala mexendo os ombros num gesto de despreocupação.

-Decidida como sempre hein. – a ironia era evidente em sua voz.

-Pois é...E você? O que vai fazer?

-Tava pensando em ir pro cinema, os filmes não tão lá essas coisas... mas eu quero ir mesmo assim.

-Que filme você vai assistir?

-Acho que..qual era o nome? – e começa a estalar os dedos com se esse o pudessem ajudar a lembrar. – Caramba, qual era o nome?

-Sobre o que é o filme? Porque ai eu posso ter uma idéia. – tenta ajudar o amigo.

-Tinha alguma coisa haver com um mágico sei la...mas não era mágico o nome...era...

-Ah...é "O Iluminista"?

-É!! Esse mesmo! Obrigado, Káa! – e da um beijo na bochecha dela, o que a faz ruborizar.

-_Mas por que eu to vermelha? Ele já me deu beijos na bochecha antes...Talvez porque agora eu sei o que esses lábios são capazes de fazer. _– e suspira lembrando do beijo que deveria ter sido falso, mas que foi mais do que verdadeiro para os corpos dos dois. –Ahn...bem..ja que é esse o filme, eu quero ir então...de que horas é a sessão?

-Não tenho absolutamente a mínima idéia! – e sorri, aquele sorriso brilhante, divertido, inocente, que no momento causava serio arrepios na jovem.

-Ótimo...A gente podia fazer o seguinte: Você vai la, ver o horário, me liga, ai se der a gente vai.

-E por que não é você que vai lá? – levanta a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Ora porque...porque eu sou a próxima, por isso, Caboge! **(N.A: o real sentido de caboge é brega...so que eu e minhas amigas usamos ele em varias situações...por exemplo como chamar a outra de caboge quando fala algo obvio...sabes? espero que tenham entendido...qualquer coisa é so perguntar!)**

-Ta bom então, to indo lá...

-Ta entao, ate daqui alguns minutos – fala divertida. E ele foi pro cinema. E mesmo não querendo ela o observou andando, percebia que ele tinha um andar decidido e firme, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi..._Ai meu deus! Que bunda é essa? Acho que vou derreter...Caramba...como alguém pode ter uma bunda tão perfeita!?! _**(N.A: minha amiga fala igualzinho. **¬¬)

-Ei, Kagome! Sua vez, mulher! – chama sua amiga, a fazendo sair de seus pensamentos "impuros", e ir pra maquina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

-Porcaria! Essa merda ta cheia! – reclama Inuyasha.

-É verdade...Só tem lugar vago lá na frente, e eu não vejo o filme lá nem morta.

-Então vamos sentar no chão mesmo.

-Por mim...- e da de ombros, e assim sobem ate o ponto mais alto da sala, e se sentam, botam o saco da McDonald que haviam trazido pra comer, e começam a comer. –Comer Mc no cinema é muito mais gostoso que pipoca.

-Com certeza, não sei porque dizem que pipoca é a comida certa pra se comer aqui.

-Vai entender, aqueles que inventaram isso não devem ter comido o sanduíche da Mc.

-Deves ter razão. – e começam a rir da conversa sem pé nem cabeça.

Já havia passado uma meia hora desde que o filme havia começado. – Sou só eu, ou você também ta achando esse filme um saco? – e se vira pra ele.

-Não é só você não, acredite.

-O que acha de mudarmos de sala? Eu me lembro que vai começar uma sessão de "Ela é o cara" agora.

-Mas a gente já viu esse filme.

-eu sei...Mas é melhor repetir um filme bom, do que ficar vendo essa droga ai.

-Você tem razão...Então bora lá. – Se levantaram levando apenas o copo do refrigerante que ainda não haviam acabado.

-Eu sempre tenho razão. – e saíram da sala de fininho, haviam saído na hora certa, porque o pessoal que tava entrando pra ver o filme ao qual iriam invadir, estava entrando naquele exato momento, então foi muito fácil se misturarem. Assim que entraram, e se sentaram num dos melhores lugares que tinha lá, começaram a rir. – Ai como eu amo fazer isso.

-Eu também, é tão...sei la...

-Também acho. Olha vai começar. – durante o filme eles faziam comentários sobre ele, o que fazia com que rissem, e assim todos reclamassem, isso durante um bom tempo... Numa acerta hora, Kagome se estica um pouquinho e pega o refrigerante dele, ele não percebe nada, ate que escuta o barulhinho que ela fazia quando o canudo havia terminado de chupar todo a bebida, então ele olha pra ela, e olha pra o lugar onde deveria estar o seu refrigerante, e fica repetindo essa ação umas 8 vezes, tudo sob o olhos divertidos dela.

-Pow Kagome! Dois em um dia não dá também! Como alguém pode gostar tanto de arregar a comida dos outros?

-Ora, se você não sabe arregar é uma arte...E eu amo todos os tipos de arte. – e os dois caem na gargalhada.

Já estava no finalzinho do filme, quando Kagome encosta a cabeça no ombro dele, e ela olhava pra o rosto dele. –_Ele é tão lindo! _– percebendo que estava sendo observado, ele vira a cabeça em direção a ela, e percebe que seus rosto estavam muito próximos.

-_Se eu apenas inclinar minha cabeça, posso sentir o gosto daqueles lábios novamente...Vamos Inuyasha! Se mecha vamos!_ – mas não conseguia,e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era ficar observando aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos que ela tinha.

-_ai meu deus! Se meche, Kagome! Os lábios dele estão tão próximos, e eu queria muito sentir aquela sensação de novo! É só ir pra frente, bora Kagome! Essa não vai ser a primeira vez que você beijaria alguém no cinema...Mas ele não é alguém...É meu melhor amigo! _– pensando o mesmo que ela, se afastam simultaneamente. E suspiram derrotados, voltando sua atenção para o filme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

-Aii...Que sono! – ela fala se espreguiçando, enquanto saiam da sala do cinema.

-Mas ainda são 10 e pouca.

-Eu sei, mas acordei cedo que só hoje.

-Serio? Acordasse de que horas? – fala impressionado, já que ele sabia que amiga não acordaria cedo em pleno sábado.

-Acordei de 1 da tarde.

-E isso é cedo por acaso? – fala com uma tremenda de uma gota.

-Mas é claro que é...Caso você não saiba, eu fui dormi as 6 da manha.

-Grande...Ahhh..- e levanta os braços pra cima de sua cabeça se esticando. O que fez com que a jovem ao seu lado prestasse mais atenção em seus músculos, a fazendo suspirar. – Me esqueci de perguntar...Você vai voltar como pra casa?

-Eu ia pegar um táxi, porque não pego um ônibus a essa hora da noite mesmo se me pagassem.

-Bem...Se você quiser posso te levar pra casa, aceita? – fala sem fazer caso, ainda se esticando.

-Claro, obrigada, Inu! – andaram mais, e quando se acomodaram já dentro do carro, saíram.

-ai que inveja.

-Da minha beleza? – fala rindo, e por isso leva um soco no braço direito.

-É claro que não, do seu carro, idiota! Ele é perfeito, ah quem dera ter um avô feito o seu.

-Pois é, quem pode pode...E meu avô é um deles, mesmo que meus pais quisessem me dar um desses quando eu fizesse 50 anos não poderiam.

-É a vida...Ai ai...Vamos ouvi musica?

-Claro, liga ai. – e ela apertou o botão ligando o som, e caiu numa radio onde tocava "London Bridge" de Fergie. – ECA! MUDA ISSO! – ela que também odiava a musica, mudou, e caiu numa estação religiosa.

-JESUS ESTA VOLTANDO! O SENHO CASTIGARÁ TUDO E A TODOS QUE NÃO SEGUIREM SUA PALAVRA! O APOCALIPSE ACABARA COM TUDO E...-

-Será que ainda existe gente que acredita numa coisa dessas? – fala mudando de estação.

-Com certeza que...- mas é interrompido pela radio de noticias.

-Ocorreu um grande acidente na rua Sogyhara...e o transito esta parado por 4 quilometros.

-Espera um segundinho ai...a gente não ta na rua...- e os dois olham pra frente vendo uma fileira enorme de carros buzinando.-...Sogyhara?

-Que merda a gente vai demorar bem uma hora aqui nesse transito.

-Que droga. Muda de estação logo que esse troço ai só trouxe desgraça pra gente.

- Ta certo. – e ela muda caindo numa radio onde tocava "Welcome to the black parade" de My chemical romance. – Finalmente uma musica boa.

-Você chama isso de musica boa, muda isso. – aperta o botão, mudando de estação e caindo numa onde tocava "This aint a scene, its an arms race" de Fall out boys. – Isso sim que é musica.

-Eu que não vou ficar ouvindo isso. – e volta pra anterior.

-Deixa la- e volta pra dele.

-Não, eu quero ouvir aquela – e aperta no botão.

-Mas eu não quero. – e aperta no botão.

-Mas eu quero. - e aperta no botão.

-Mas eu não. - e aperta no botão.

-Mas eu sim. - e aperta no botão...Ficaram nessa de apertar botão, durante uns minutos, ate que o Inuyasha apertou com tanta força, que o botão acabou entrando, indo parar na radio religiosa de novo. – Olha o que você fez?

-Eu? Foi sua culpa.

-Minha culpa? Por acaso foi o meu dedo que quebrou a porcaria do som?

-Não, mas se não tivesse me enchido o saco, o som ainda estaria inteiro.

-Não tenho culpa se não sabe controlar. – então ficaram em silencio se encarando com os olhos faiscando, mas do nada começaram a rir.

-Desliga isso ai, vai. – e ela desligou.

-Caramba, a gente briga muito por besteira.

-É verdade, se lembra daquela vez quando estávamos com catapora, e a gente ficava competindo pra ver quem tava pior.

-Lembro, foi hilário...A gene chegou ate a contar todas a pintinhas pra ver quem tinha mais.

-Foii! – e continuaram rindo. Após mais um tempo começaram a ficarem entediados (**N.A: NO SENTIDO REAL ALE! Desculpa '...continuem).**

-Aiii, o que a gente podia fazer agora hein? – fala Kagome meio sentada meio deitada no banco

-_Se você não fosse minha melhor amiga, eu sei o que eu faria agora...Ah se sei! _– mas é tirado de seus devaneio com um grito de sua companheira.

-Já sei!

-Fala então!

-Nos dois poderíamos fazer uma espécie de brincadeira.

-B-brincadeira? Que tipo de brincadeira? – e ele engole em seco.

-É o seguinte...Somos amigos desde do que? A quinta serie?

-É...Acho que é isso...Mas continue...como é essa brincadeira?

-Ta então...Eu pensei que nos poderíamos fazer 3 perguntas bem pessoais para o outro sobre nós mesmo...Pra sabermos se o outro o conhece tão bem quanto deveria...O que acha? – fala animada.

-Não tem outra coisa pra fazer mesmo...Então vamos lá.

-Vamos precisar de papel e caneta...Bem..- e ela fuça na sua bolsa, que na verdade era uma mini mochila. – Ahá...Achei 2 canetas..Mas não tenho papel.

-Pera, acho que posso dá um jeito nisso. – e se vira pra trás passando por cima do banco, deixando a bunda empinada, enquanto ficava com a outra metade do corpo remexendo nos bancos de trás.

-_Não olhe, Kagome! Não olhe, Kagome! _– mas ela olha. –_PORCARIA! EU DISSE PRA NÃO OLHAR! Mas como fazer isso se a bunda dele é tão...ai meu deus! _- e se arrepia toda. –_Ai meu deus! Acho que vou endoidar de vez logo! Mas como é que Deus pode ter dado a bunda mais perfeita logo pro meu melhor amigo? Como? COMO? _– e direciona os olhos pra um ponto diferente, quando ele voltou a se sentar no banco corretamente, só que agora com um saco da McDonald na mão.

-Não achei papel, mas felizmente achei isso la trás, e acho que vai servir.

-Ahn...Acho que vai sim, mas...Posso fazer uma simples pergunta?

-Faz.

-Por que você tem um saco da Mc no seu banco de trás? Eu não sei se você sabe, mas normalmente quando nós acabamos de comer, nós jogamos esse saco FORA. – .

-Vai saber! Mas afinal, agente vai ou não jogar esse seu jogo?

-Vamos...Me da um pedaço desse saco ai. – rasgando um pedaço, ele entrega a ela. – Certo. Nós temos que fazer 3 perguntas, de acordo?

-De acordo. – e assim começam a formular suas perguntas, e após alguns minutos, acabam. E assim o jogo começa. – Ok! Quem começa você ou eu?

-Pode ser por você mesmo.

-Ta então, vamos la...Qual foi a única vez na vida que eu já tive medo? Medo de verdade mesmo, de gritar e tudo mais.

-Pera, ta chegando..Ta chegando. – e ela fecha os olhos apertado com o dedo indicador de cada nas suas têmporas. – Lembrei!

-Entao fala, criatura de Deus!

-Deixa de ser estraga prazeres, Inuyasha! Respondendo a sua pergunta... Foi daquela vez no parque de diversões, depois que a gente saiu da casa mal assombrada , eu tava morrendo de medo e você morrendo de rir, ate que a gente esbarrou numa velha, e você ficou branco e saiu correndo gritando.

-acertou! Caramba, aquela velha era de medo mesmo, se lembra não? Ela tinha o cabelo grisalho, mas era todo despenteado e tinha uns reflexos roxo, sei la...E ela usava um lápis de olho azul, o rosto todo enrugado, os pareciam que iam pular das órbitas...

-É verdade, eu também teria morrido de medo se não tivesse tido um ataque de riso vendo você correr feito um desesperado pelo parque.

-Que ótimo, agora é a sua vez de perguntar.

-Ta, a minha pergunta é: Você sabe qual foi o único filme que eu já chorei?

-Essa eu sei! Ta na ponta da língua! Já sei! Foi naquele desenho "Bomba"? "Bambu"? Não...Era "Bambi", isso "Bambi".

-Foi esse mesmo!

-Não sei por que você chorou tanto, ele era apenas um veado!

-Eu chorei porque a mãe dele morreu, foi tão triste.

-Ta então, um veado sem mãe...Quem se importa? Vamos continuar com isso.

-Ta, sua vez agora!

-Vejamos...Srta. Higurashi responda a seguinte pergunta: Qual foi a coisa mais vergonhosa que eu já fiz?

-Ah, essa é muito fácil! Foi no ano retrasado, quando a gente tava no primeiro ano...Você perdeu uma aposta, e teve que correr pelado pelo colégio inteiro! E depois teve que beijar um cara! Que pena que perdi essa! – fala rindo.

- Graças a Deus você não tava lá! Já havia sido humilhante demais, se bem que aquilo fez com que eu arranjasse mais garotas...Vai entender, né? – fala brincalhão.

-_Eu acho que sei por quê! _– e dá uma olhada disfarçada para o "amiguinho", e engole em seco. – ahn...Certo! Minhas vez! Eu te odeio e você sabe disso não é?

-O que? Essa é a pergunta?

-Não, só que a minha segunda pergunta é a igual sua...Seu imitão!

-Que imitão o que oh! Afinal EU perguntei primeiro.

-Ta ta que seja...Qual foi a coisa mais vergonhosa que já fiz?

- Já foram tantas, que eu nem...AI POR QUE ME BATEU? – sua mão massageava o topo de sua cabeça, que havia sido o alvo dela.

-Pra parar de ser idiota! Agora RESPONDE!

-Ta bem...Ta bem...Eu acho que foi aquela vez naquela festa na sexta serie quando o menino conseguiu roubar uma de suas calcinhas do seu quarto, e jogou em cima da arvore no dia do seu aniversario, e todo começou a rir da sua cara, você super vermelha, pensei ate que fosse explodir. – fala segurando o riso e apontando pra ela.

-Você acertou, só que se esqueceu de um pequenino detalhe.

-É mesmo? Qual? – fala com uma gota.

-Que aquele menino era VOCE, BAKA!

-eita...É mesmo! – fala rindo.

-Ai ai, você não presta...Vamos lá...sua vez.

-Certo, minha ultima pergunta é...Qual é o meu maior sonho?

-Seu maior sonho? Vejamos, a 5 anos atrás era pegar no peito de uma menina, a 2 era perder a virgindade, a desse ano...eu...- então ele viu ela abrir a boca chocada. -...Nao sei! Como é que eu não sei? Meu deus! Que melhor amiga que eu sou!

-Calma Kagome...Ninguém sabe ainda desse..E a partir de agora, só você saberá, certo?

-Ok! Agora conta! Que eu to curiosa!

-Meu maior sonho é encontrar o beijo perfeito!

-Serio? Você ainda não encontrou?

-Eu não...Você já?

-Também não...Finalmente você tem um sonho que preste, Deus seja louvado! – levantando as mãos pra o céu.

-Ta, mas agora é a sua vez.

-Ok..Tã nã nã..A minha ultima pergunta é...Por quem eu sou apaixonada? – aquilo o gelou por dentro.

-_Apaixonada? Ela estava apaixonada? Mas como?. _A-apaixonada? – fala de boca aberta.

-É, apaixonada...Vai me dizer que você não sabe?

-_ Será que é por aquele lobo fedido do Kouga? Não...Nao pode ser...ou pode?_

-E então? Já sabe?

-Não, não sei...Por q-quem você esta apaixonada? – por mais que ele tenha tentado fazer sua voz sair firme, ele gaguejou.

-Decepcionou, Inu! Eu jurava que você ia acertar essa de cara. Mas lá vai... Eu estou apaixonada pelo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**E então? O que acharam? Muito chato? Muito sem graça? Bem...sinceramente espero que não..Mas se no caso for sim, me avisem viu? Eu queria falar aqui o quanto fiquei surpresa com vocês, serio mesmo...Recebi reviews com tanta rapidez que eu quase cai pra trás...e me impressionei mais ainda pelos comentários...Serio mesmo, nunca pensei que ia fazer tanto "sucesso" por assim dizer, e a única coisa que posso dizer é: OBRIGADA! Serio mesmo e de coração..**

**Não é por terem deixado varias reviews no cap 1 que vocês vão deixar de me deixar review nesse...ou vão? POR FAVOR NÃO! PRECISO MUITO DO INCETIVO DE VOCES! SEM ELE, EU SOU APENAS UMA...GAROTA SEM INSPIRAÇAO!**

**Meu deus como eu to dramática hoje '...liguem não, viu? Eu sou assim mesmo...**

**Antes que eu me vá...Gostaria de fazer um pequeno pedido a vocês...Uma grande amiga minha, que considero como uma irmã, a Linoca, também conhecida como Natsumi Takashi, fez uma comunidade pra mim: Eu amo as fics da Mk-chan160...E significaria muito pra mim se vocês participassem...**

**O link é esse, caso quiserem fazer esse ato de caridade: **

**wwworkutcom/Communityaspx?cmm26857073**

**Se por acaso o link não sair, o que é muito provável que aconteça, é so me avisarem que eu mando o link pra vocês, caso não responda imediatamente a sua review com a resposta, é só ir na minha pagina daqui do ffnet que la tem...**

**Boa Madrugada a todos! (falo isso porque já passa das 2 da manha aqui, mas abafa ;D)**

**Amo vocês!**

**Beijoooo!**

**Mk-chan160**


	3. De novo!

**Ola pessoas! Como vão? Viram? To cumprindo minha promessa, e to postando pelo menos um capitulo por mês... Sabem..eu recebi duas reviews que não gostei nada nada...vou lhes explicar por que, duas criaturas, pois essas não merecem que gaste tempo falando o nome delas, vieram fazer comentários que..deveriam terem deixado pra si. Se vocês não gostam de emos, o problema é de vocês, pois eu gosto..e acho o maior preconceito o que falam deles..e quanto a o outro comentário, sobre eu tirar onda da religião...pra começar eu não tirei onda da religião, e sim, desses comentaristas radicais...porque uma coisa é você ser devoto a um deus, e outra totalmente diferente, é você inventar historias e tentar converter os outros em uma coisa na qual não acreditam. Então espero ter sido clara o bastante pra vocês duas...**

**Falemos agora sobre coisas boas...esse capitulo será dedicado pra uma das minhas melhores amigas, e na qual usei como inspiração para certas características dos personagens. Por isso, Ale, espero que você e todos os outros aprovem esse capitulo. **

**Cap 3: De novo!: **

-Eu estou apaixonada pelo...

-Será que dava pra falar logo? Você só faz embromar!

-Ta ta, que estresse...eu hein..Mas bem...Você tem certeza que não sabe quem é?

-Tenho, agora minha querida Kagome...DESEMBUCHA!

-O amor da minha vida é o...JOHNNY!

-Johnny? Mas quem, pelo amor de Deus, é Johnny?

-Johnny Depp, é claro...Quem mais?

-Mas...ele não é um ator? – fala com uma gota, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado, o porque disso...não sabia!

-É sim, o melhor deles...E o mais gostoso também...Ate o Orla quer pegar ele!

-Orla? Que intimidade é essa? Quem é esse outro afinal?

-Orlando Bloom...Meu Deus como você é desinformado...- fala rodando os olhos.

-Mas esse "Orla"... – e faz gesto afeminados com as mãos. -...não é um homem?

-É sim.

-Então ele é gay?

-Não, mas o Johnny é tão irresistível, que todo mundo quer um pedaço dele...Só que o meu vai ser o melhor. – fala sonhadora, pensando na sua parte, a qual ficava entre as pernas do maravilhoso Johnny.

-Você é uma tarada, Kagome! – fala divertido.

-To cansada de ouvir isso já. – e abana a mão não dando importância ao fato.

-Eu imagino.

-Sim..Inu me diz ai...Quem é que você pensava que eu tava amando hein?

-Eu? Ninguém.

-Mas...Você fez uma cara estranha quando eu fiz a pergunta.

-Só fiquei confuso, porque eu nunca pensei que você pudesse se apaixonar.

-Por que? Afinal, sou uma garota, e todas nós nos apaixonamos.

-Mas não você.

-Acho que você tem razão dessa vez.

-eu sempre tenho, cara Kagome. – e faz a maior cara de convencido.

-Raramente, acredite.

-Só se raramente for sinônimo de sempre.

-Aceite Inuyasha, você nunca tem razão.

-Mas você admitiu que eu tinha momentos atrás.

-Estava só tirando uma com a sua cara.

-O que? Por que?

-Porque eu gosto.

-Então no fim das contas, você se acha capaz de se apaixonar algum dia?

-Se eu sou? – e chega mais perto dele, o que faz ele encostar as costas na porta. – Com certeza. – e seu rosto chegou bem perto do dele, e sorriu maliciosa.

-Pois não acredito em você. – se forçava a falar normalmente, pra não deixar transparecer as diversas sensações que sentia por tê-la tão perto.

-Mas é melhor acreditar, pois nunca minto. – ela olhava diretamente para os olhos dele. Dourados. Sempre havia tido uma queda por aquele profundos e misteriosos olhos. E essa ultima característica era a que mais lhe intrigava, pois o conhecia a anos, e sabia a maioria de seus segredos, mas mesmo assim, o mistério nunca desaparecia. Mesmo sem querer, seu olhar foi descendo, e seu olhar caiu nos lábios dele. Esses eram um pouco cheios e tremendamente masculinos, e sentiu um enorme desejo por tê-los grudados nos seus. – Inuyasha?

-S-sim. – dessa vez sua voz saiu tremula, pois não agüentava ser observado por aqueles lindos olhos verdes escuros.

-Me beija? – e olha novamente pra ele diretamente nos olhos.

-Beijar você? Mas Kagome...Você é minha melhor amiga...Não posso simplesmente bei...- foi interrompido pela mão dela que havia tampado sua boca.

-Então...Esqueça por apenas 5 minutos...que eu não sou sua amiga. – e roça seus lábios no dele, e fazia movimentos lentos com esse, o tentando a retribuir. O que não demorou a acontecer, pois ele desejava aquele beijo tanto quanto ela, mas que havia tentado lutar contra. Então botou as mãos na cintura dela, e a fez sentar de lado em seu colo. Ela estava com as mãos no rosto dele, mas que estavam indo em direção a nuca dele, onde passou as unhas levemente, o deixando arrepiado. Ele ainda se segurava, ate que ela o puxou para mais perto ainda, e o fez abrir a boca, por onde passou sua língua e aprofundou o beijo. E ai ele meio que a puxou mais pra cima, agora retribuindo com avidez ao beijo dela, introduzindo sua língua na boca dela, saboreando o doce gosto dos lábios dela. Sentiu então as mãos dela, passando por baixo de sua blusa, arranhando seu abdômen.

-_Isso é loucura! Tenho que me afastar dela...Tenho que separar meus lábios do dela, e afasta-la. –_ meio que sentindo que ele começava a recuar novamente, ela desgruda seus lábios do dele, o deixando mais aliviado, por pensar que ela começava a perceber a loucura que estavam fazendo. Mas seu alivio passou, quando sentiu que a boca dela tinha saído da sua, para a sua bochecha, e ela ia passeando com a língua ate a sua orelha, aonde chupava e mordia, provocando varias correntes de prazer pelo corpo dele. A esse ponto ele já estava bem excitado, e sabia que ela sabia disso, já que esta estava sentada em seu colo. Seu nervosismo aumentava, de acordo que o conhecimento de que, nenhuma outra garota havia conseguido excita-lo com tão pouco...e com coisas tão comuns...Comuns? as coisas que ela fazia estava longe de serem comuns, so pelo fato de ser ela fazendo. Sabia que sua razão estava a ponto de evaporar, mas quando sentiu as mãos dela começarem abrir sua calça...Sua consciência voltou com tudo. E botou a em cima da dela, a impedindo de continuar com aquilo. E a fez olhar pra ele, e tentando ser o mais frio possível, se ouviu dizendo. – Os cinco minutos acabaram, Kagome.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Parava o carro em frente do prédio dela. O resto do caminho, depois _daquilo, _foi feito em silencio, pois nenhum dos dois ousava dizer algo. Também não tinham o que falar. Quando ele desligou o motor, ela se virou de repente;

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome... – falaram ao mesmo tempo, e se olharam, e deixaram sair leves risadas.

- Estamos parecendo dois estúpidos aqui.

-Também acho, afinal nós já ficamos com milhares de pessoas, e falamos com elas normalmente.

-Não podemos chamar aquilo de "ficar", não acha? Afinal durou um pouco do que cinco minutos.

-É verdade, então não tem razão pra ficarmos agindo feito dois idiotas.

-Com certeza, e acima de tudo, somos amigos, pelo amor de Deus! Conhecemos um ao outro a anos.

-Pois é..Por isso, acho melhor esquecermos aquilo tudo, concorda?

-Concordo, afinal se realmente ficássemos, estaríamos fazendo a maior burrada, não acha?

-Aham.

-Combinados então? – estende a mao, e ele a envolve com a sua, apertando-a, assim confirmando o acordo. -Que bom que nos resolvemos...odeio ficar de "mal" com outros, principalmente com você...vou indo então. – ela ia se aproximar dele, para dar um beijo em sua bochecha como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez se conteve, e ia abrir a porta, quando se volta de novo. – Quase ia esquecendo de perguntar, você vai pra festa da Sango amanha?

-Vou sim. E você?

-Também, é claro. O que você acha que o Miroku vai dar pra ela esse ano? Ele não lhe falou nada não?

- Não, ele nunca me conta qual é o presente, como se aquilo fosse um segredo de Estado. – e ouviu ela rir.

-É verdade...Os presentes que ele me da também são um coisa...ano passado me deu aquela lingerie de diabinha. Mas ele sempre se superou com os da Sango. Se lembra quando ele deu pra ela aquela assinatura grátis de um ano da G Magazine? No final, ela passou pro meu nome.

-E você nem gostou, né Dona Kagome? – com os braços cruzados.

-Ora, eu sei que você tem a assinatura da Playboy, da Sexy, da Vip...Entao não vem falar de mim, Senhor Inuyasha! – e olha pra ele cética.

-Mas eu sou homem, e isso é normal. Enquanto que pra garotas não.

-Que pensamento mais machista.

-Ta ta. Fique com as suas malditas revistas.

-Pelo menos, eu so fico com as revistas. Não passo a noite no nem no quem disse que eu fico?

-Eu vi no seu histórico, queridinho!

-O que? Você não tinha o direito! – fala indignado.

-Claro que tinha...E pra sua sorte, eu apaguei eles de lá. Já pensou se não fosse eu? E sim, alguém da sua família?

-Olhando por esse lado...Valeu, então!

-Que nada...Só desempenhava meu papel como amiga. Agora tenho que ir. Ate amanha, Lindo! – ela por fim abriu a porta, e caminhou em direção a seu prédio. E assim que a viu entrando, ele deu partida no carro. Saindo dali.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ai, estou morta! – e se jogou de qualquer maneira no sofá, e prendeu os olhos no teto. _Inuyasha..._- E sentiu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios, pra logo desaparecerem, quando rapidamente se sentava. -_O que eu fiz? Ta legal que ele era um pedaço de mal caminho, e que ansiava por beija-lo novamente, mas aquilo não era razão pra quase ter...ter...TRASANDO COM O CARA! _– Ta legal, que não chegaram a tanto, mas ela já estava abrindo a calça dele, pelo amor de Deus! Abrindo a calça de seu melhor amigo...quase um irmão. A quem ela queria enganar? Ela não via ele como um irmão, e se já havia chegado a isso, no momento não conseguia mais. Ele era bonito demais, charmoso demais, legal demais, tudo demais! Era demais pra uma garota de apenas 18 anos...ate pra ela. E pensou nos lábios dele em sua pele, nos músculos que havia tocado com as mãos. –Sou só uma garota. – e caiu pra trás no sofá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ahh...- ele se encontrava debaixo do chuveiro da suíte de quarto. Se apoiava com uma das mãos na parede a sua frente, enquanto deixava a água cair em cima de si. Assim que tinha chegado em casa, saiu correndo, tirando as roupas pelo meio do caminho, e se meteu la dentro. Apenas pra ver se conseguia diminuir o fogo que havia dentro de si, pois a imagem de Kagome usando a lingerie citada por esta não saia de sua cabeça, e as lembranças das caricias dela não o ajudavam muito. – _Como ela...- _Não entendia como alguém podia faze-lo ficar daquele jeito. –_Ai aquele lábios..._- não sabia como ela podia faze-lo enlouquecer com aquilo, a cada toque da suava boca dela em sua pele, o desejo so crescia. E ter aquilo tão nítido em sua mente, não ajudava também. Kagome...Kagome era um mulherao, com aqueles longos cabelos negros, cheio de cachos perdidos, e olhos tão verdes, e com um corpo tão...tao...maravilhoso. era de fazer qualquer homem virar o pescoço por apenas uma olhada. Ele já havia presenciado a cena milhares de vezes. Ela era demais, ate pra ele. o que podia ele fazer. – Sou só um homem. -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Quem você acha que vai ganhar hoje?

-Eu aposto na Kagome.

-Não, acho que o Inuyasha vence!

-Obrigado Sango, pela lealdade. – Kagome que chegava ao lado da mesa deles, falou com ironia. – E nem deveria te dizer isso, mas...parabéns! – a amiga a olhou com uma gota de vergonha.

-Kagome, não se usa lealdade em apostas, e todos nós sabemos aqui, que eu aqui, vou vencer. –

-ate parece...Eu vou vencer, querido! E é melhor se acostumar com isso.

-Por acaso se esqueceu quem venceu da ultima vez?

-Não, mas você trapaceou...começou a falar aquelas nojeiras me fazendo ter vontade de vomitar.

-não tenho culpa, se seu estomago é fraco.

-O meu es...

-ei ei...vamos se acalmar gente! Hoje é o aniversario da nossa linda, maravilhosa, gostosa, ami...Eii, por que m bateu? – e passou a mão no braço onde havia recebido um "soco" da garota em questão.

-Pra parar de falar merda.

-E eu to mentindo?

-Não, mas todos aqui já sabem o quanto sou gostosa.

-É verdade...é só olhar pra você. – o jovem de olhos dourados falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Até eu que gosto de macho, sei que ela é gostosa, Miroku!

- Mas eu só estava reforçando o fato. – fala indignado.

-Ta, sei...

-Mas enfim...a gente não poderia trocar logo os presentes não? – fala com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Não..Cara, nós estamos numa pizzaria, no meio de um rodízio de pizzas...e eu quero comer, que eu to desde de manha sem comer me preparando pra isso.

-É verdade, Mi! Alem disso perderia toda a graça entregarmos os presentes no começo...afinal eu cheguei não faz nem 10 minutos.

-Que droga...vocês nunca fazem nada que eu quero. – fala emburrado.mas nenhum dos três ao seu lado ligou pra ele, e se juntou a conversa.

Já estavam a duas horas lá, e a dupla de galinhas não paravam de comer, já haviam comido vinte pedaços. Sango havia parado no décimo, e Miroku no décimo segundo. Os dois já não agüentavam mais nada, mas o orgulho era maior que o estomago, e continuaram comendo. Ate que chegaram trigésimo pedaço, já levantavam a pizza com dificuldade, e estavam quase chorando por já não agüentarem mais. Miroku e Sango olhavam de um pra o outro a cada mordida. Então na mordida decisiva, e se brincasse era ate possível se ver uma gotinha de suor escorrendo pelo rosto, os dois olharam pra o pedaço, olharam pro o rosto um do outro, já melado de ketchup e queijo. Olhando pra aquilo nenhum agüentou mais. – PUTA MERDA! -Gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e saíram correndo em direção ao banheiro, botando a mao na boca pra não vomitarem pelo caminho. Deixando apenas seus dois amigos pra trás se matando de rir, e as mães que estavam na mesa com bem umas 10 criancinhas abaixo de 10 anos totalmente furiosas. Quando voltaram com o rosto todo molhado, os dois ainda riam, Sango chegou a chorar de tanto rir. E Miroku se engasgou, e após mais alguns tapas, nem tão fracos de seus amigos, conseguiu voltar ao normal.

-Ai ai...voces dois...sabe foi muito engraçado ver vocês ficando verdes, e saindo correndo.

-Eu imagino..

-Aii minha barriga...Eu juro que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar uma pizza sem querer vomitar.

-Que fique bem claro gente, que esse "nunca" dela quer dizer na verdade, "semana que vem".

-É verdade..Vamos Káa, admita você não consegue ficar longe de um pedaço de pizza.

-eu admito, mas no momento, por favor, não falem essa palavra.

-Ta bem, ta bem.

-Ok, já que nós já comemos, bebemos, falamos merda...PODEMOS DAR OS PRESENTES AGORA? – gritou animado, um certo jovem de cabelos curto. Mas uma dica, ele tem uma suposta mão amaldiçoada. E com isso receberam outro olhar furioso, dessa vez de 90 dos clientes do local.

-Podemos sim...agora se acalme, ta bem?

-A mãe dele esqueceu de dar o gardenal dele hoje.

-Esqueceu mesmo. – e fez uma cara de tabacudo feliz.

-Vamos la, quem começa? – só se via o Miroku balançado os braços gritando "Eu! Escolhe eu!". Mas Sango lhe ignorou, e escolhe Kagome.

-Esse presente veio do fundo do meu coração, Sangozinha! – e deu um saco amarelo com um laço azul, ao qual desfez rapidamente, e logo tinha nas mãos um Leão Marinho de pelúcia.

-GEGÊ! – e o abraça com todas as forças.

-Quem é gegê?

-Sabe o professor de geografia?

-O Genoksu? – falam confusos.

-É! – Sango respondeu babando.

-Mas aquele cara é podre!

-É não! Ele é muito chenchual! –

-Mas..

-Nem tenta...eu já tentei milhares de vezes, mas... deixa ela, se ela acha gostoso um homem com cara de leão marinho, quem somos nós pra discordar, não é?

-Voces mulheres são muito confusas.

-Não vou nem comentar nada sobre isso..Agora quem vai dar o próximo presente?

-Eu! – fala Inuyasha antes de Miroku, o fazendo bufar. E entregou um pacotinho dourado. Ela abriu e de lá tirou um negocio roliço e mole, transparente, cheio de água dentro. E ela foi tentar segurar melhor, mas ele pulou, e quase que ele entrava no seu decote.

-Esse ai é apressado, hein?

-Amei, Inu! Obrigada!

-Que nome você vai dar pra essa coisa?

-Nome? Pra que?

-Ele é o novo amiguinho dela, Inu! É claro que ele precisa de um nome.

-Hum...WALLY!

-Wa-lly...Gostei!

-Muito entediante! E não é no sentindo denotativo. (**N.A: entediante entre as minhas amigas quer dizer: excitante) –**

- Certo, certo! Agora é a minha vez!

-ai to ate com medo!

-Ta aqui, Sangozinha! Tenho certeza que você vai amar! – e entrga um embrulho retangular verde.

-Olha é um livro. – e rasgou o papel, e inocentemente leu o titulo. – "1001 posiçoes diferente do Kama Sutra" – na capa havia varia figuras de dois bonequinhos nas posições. E gela.

-Deixa eu da uma olhadinha nisso aqui. – e puxa o livro da mão da amiga. E traz o livro pra perto de Inuyasha também. – eu já fiz aqui.

-Também já fiz, mas prefiro esse.

-Esse? Gostei não.

-Esse aqui é o meu favorito.

-Nunca fiz, é bom é?

-E então...Você, a garota, tem que ficar numa posição feito um galeto, enquanto eu tenho que lhe prender e...- e o livro é puxado das mãos deles. – Eii! Por que fez isso? Nos estávamos vendo.

-Sim, mas o presente é meu, não seu!

-Estraga-prazeres.

-Então quer dizer que você gostou?

-Pela primeira vez na sua vida Miroku, você me deu um presente...util! não é bom, mas pelo menos é...educativo.

- Com certeza que é! – e começaram a rir..de novo.

Depois da entrega dos presentes, resolveram brincar de passar o Wally, jogavam de um pro outro, e esse quase entrou três vezes nos decotes das meninas, e durante todo o jogo, começavam a tirar onda, com comentários maliciosos, como "ai como ele grosso", "ai meu deus, como ele é roliço"...e outros do gênero. Mas eles não falavam tão baixo assim, e as mães da mesa ao lado, a cada comentário ficavam chocadas, e algumas chegavam a tampar o ouvido de seus inocentes filhos. Mas outras, que não conseguiam mais tolerar aquilo, foram atrás do gerente do lugar. E esse que já tinha recebido pedidos parecido de outro cliente, foi falar com nosso protagonistas, para que eles deixassem seu estabelecimento. Eles apenas olharam pra ele, se levantaram e saíram cantando "parabens pra voce", mas no fim da musica mudaram alguns trechos, o que fizeram as mães se chocarem mais ainda.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**E AI? O QUE ACHARAM? Muito...ahn...estranho? espero que aceitável..**

**Essa parte do restaurante realmente aconteceu, tirando o livro e a parte da pizza. Mas o resto a mais pura verdade, acreditem. **

**E então, Ale? Gostou? Conseguiu ver nossa áurea nela? Espero que sim , porque me esforcei bastante pra isso...**

**_A_ mais frorzuda do mundo**

**_L_ eza**

**_E_ ntendiada**

**GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**DIA 7 EU FAÇO 2 ANINHO AQUI!! NÃO É LINDO?**

**E postei esse capitulo pra comemorar meu "aniversario"aqui no site.**

**Vocês devem ta se perguntando: "mas se é so dia 7, por que ela postou dia 5?"**

**Bem é que eu vou viajar hoje, e não teria como eu postar, então..**

**Olhem se o capitul estiver muito pequeno, ou corrido, por favor me desculpe...mas é que não o fiz nas pressas, mas espero que tenha ficado bom.**

**MENSAGEM PRA AGUI (minha "irmã gêmea"): **

**GOSTOU DA CENA DOS DOIS NO CARRO? FICOU BOA? **

**Pelo que pôde ver, eu consegui superar meu bloqueio pro os beijos.**

**MINISTERIO DA SAUDE ADVERTE: ler mais de 100 livros de romance num ano só, pode prejudicar seu cérebro, mas também melhorar os seus hentais**

**AMO AMO AMO VOCES!! E FELIZ PASCOA!! EU QUERO MEU OVO, VIU?**

**KISSUS KISSUS KISSUS!!!!**

**Mk-chan160 **


	4. Pensando em você

**Oiew!!!!**

**Olha quem apareceu?**

**Eu!!!! '**

**Desculpem pela demora...**

**Mas finalmente consegui acabar esse capitulo..**

**E queria fazer um mini pedido '**

**Capitulo dedicado a: **

**AGATHA-CHAN!! Por que ela faz 15 aninhos hoje!! **

**PARABENS, MANA GEMEA!!**

**Agora tomo mundo canta comigo: PARABENS PRA VOCE! NESSA DATA QUERIDA! MUITAS FELICIDADES! MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! **

**É PIQUE, É PIQUE, É PIQUE, É PIQUE! É HORA! É HORA! É HORA! É HORA! RÁ-TI-BUMMMMMMMMMMM!!**

**\o AGATHA! AGATHA! AGATHA!o/**

**( ler a dedicatória que eu fiz pra voce, mana, la embaixo)**

**Cap 4: Pensando em você:**

Estava copiando o assunto do quadro no caderno, e quem me visse pensaria que eu estava muito concentrada naquilo. Mas pra falar a verdade, eu nem sabia o que eu estava copiando. Meus pensamentos estavam longe. Bem, talvez não tão longe. O objeto de meus pensamentos estava a apenas algumas salas de aula de distancia. Isso mesmo. Inuyasha. Eu sei, eu sei. Ele é meu melhor amigo. E alem disso nós combinamos de esquecer tudo, não é? Meio difícil pra falar a verdade. Por que eu tive que pedir ajuda pra ele naquele dia? E ainda mais beija-lo pra minha mãe não desconfiar? Mas ele correspondeu também. Então a culpa não foi totalmente minha, não é? Ah Inuyasha! Por que voce tinha que ser meu melhor amigo? Eu sei porquê. Porque ele me entende. Gostamos de coisas iguais, e quando não gostamos, essas diferenças apenas nos completam. Ta legal que ele era irritante muitas vezes, mas muito fofo em outras. Todos já nos perguntaram por que nunca namoramos. E sempre respondemos porque simplesmente não nos víamos dessa maneira, que éramos como irmãos. Mas simplesmente não consigo mais olhar pra ele, e não lembrar...

Fui tirada bruscamente de meus devaneios a sentir alguém empurrar meu braço direito, me fazendo borrar. Virei raivosamente pra a garota do meu lado.

-Sango sua filha da...- meus olhos só faltavam matar a morena a minha frente.

-Mas que palavreado mais feio, Kagome. O que o professor pensaria se a ouvisse falando isso? Meu deus! O que sua mãe diria? Acho que seria um choque muito grande e..

-Para de falar besteira, Sango! E olha o que você fez? – mostrei a linha vermelha que vinha desde o topo ate o fim da folha. **( N.A: isso vive acontecendo. Minha amiga fica a aula inteira me fazendo borrar. E a pior vez foi quando ela me fez riscar a folha inteira como escrevi ai. Cara, toda vez que ela faz isso eu só falto mata-la.)**

-Qual o problema? Ficou tão mais bonitinho assim. – falou inocentemente.

-Eu juro que eu vou te matar, sua desgraçada. – e já ia pular no pescoço dela, quando um dos alunos a nossa volta disse para a agente se acalmar, porque o professor ia falar sobre a prova. Pois se alguém o atrapalhasse, era mandado pra diretoria tão rápido, que nem dava perceber o que havia acontecido. Então ele começou a falar e a falar, e enquanto isso ia andando entre as carteiras.

-...Por isso se vocês estudarem como eu acabei de recomendar vocês vão chegar na prova como nossa querida aluna aqui. – e botou a mao na cabeça da Sango. -...Uma aluna zen, calma, compenetrada...- eu só ouvia aquilo e ria internamente da cara orgulhosa da Sango. Cara, se eu pudesse fazer uma lista de 3 coisas que a Sango não é, com certeza aquelas três coisas estariam nela. Quando professor tirou a mao da cabeça dela, e voltou a sua banca para recolher suas coisas, eu não consegui mais segurar, e comecei a gargalhar. Sendo mira do olhar confuso da minha amiga. **(N.A: isso também aconteceu. Mas não comigo, e sim com a minha amiga doida. Meu deus, eu ainda lembro. Eu não conseguia parar de rir no dia. Pra falar a verdade ate hoje a gente tira onda com isso, e continuar rindo muito.)**

-Kagome? O que aconteceu? – então olhava pra ela com o dedo apontando pra ela. E recomeçava a rir. – Da pra parar? Por que voce ta rindo? FALAA!! - e começou a me chacoalhar.

-Eu não acredito que ele falou que voce...justamente voce...era...era...ZEN! – e recomecei a rir, após aquele minúsculo intervalo de sanidade.

-Doida.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Eu e Miroku estávamos indo nos encontrar com as meninas no lugar de sempre. Miroku ia ao meu lado falando merda como sempre. E eu fingia escuta-lo. Afinal estava pensando _**nela**_. Já se passou varias semanas desde o episodio no carro, e eu ainda não consigo tirar da minha cabeça a aquelas sensações. Não consigo deixar de pensar o que teria acontecido se eu não a tivesse parado. E o que teria sentido se _**aquilo**_ realmente tivesse ocorrido. Acredito que se beija-la, e sentir as mãos dela no meu corpo já era tão bom, entrar em contato apenas com a pele dela, poder beijar cada pedaço do corpo dela, e poder sentir como é estar dentro dela, deve ser simplesmente maravilhoso.

-_MAS O QUE É QUE VOCE TA PENSANDO SEU PERVERTIDO? ELA É KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! A SUA MELHOR AMIGA! SUA QUASE __**IRMÃ**_ - Afinal era isso que dizia quando seus amigos perguntavam porque ele ainda não a havia "pego". Mas se perguntassem novamente não saberia se conseguiria dizer que a via como uma irmã. Pois se tinha uma coisa que achava que nunca mais conseguiria fazer, era olhar Kagome Higurashi como uma irmã.

-_O que eu vou fazer agora?_

-Ei Sango! Onde ta Kagome?

-Ah, ela ta na sala ainda.

-Pra que? – perguntei confuso.

-Ela não conseguiu copiar todas as anotações na aula, e resolveu ficar la. E me pediu pra ir comprar o lanche dela.

-Ah, então vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou com a Sango comprar o lanche dela, e voce vai pegar ela na sala.

-Mas...- tentei contestar, afinal não queria ficar muito tempo sozinho com ela. Desde daquele dia não passava mais de alguns segundos so eu e ela num mesmo lugar.

-Que mas o que, se eu não te conhecesse diria que ta com medo de ficar sozinho com ela. – Sango riu. – Agora anda. A gente se encontra no lugar de sempre. – então os dois começaram a andar em direção a cantina, e suspirando fui pra a sala das meninas.

Quando abri a porta, eu a vi imediatamente. Ela estava de costa pra mim. Ora olhava para o quadro, ora pro caderno. Ela havia usado um lápis para fazer um coque, deixando apenas alguns poucos fios caírem em sua nuca. Ai como podia? Estava olhando para o pescoço desprotegido dela, e tinha uma vontade enorme de beija-lo, morde-lo...

- _Ahhhh tira essas idéias doentias da sua cabeça, Inuyasha! – _e bufou. O que chamou atenção da jovem, fazendo-a virar a cabeça. E viu a surpresa nos olhos dela.

-I-inuyasha? O que esta fazendo aqui? _A quanto tempo ele esta ai? Estava me observando?_

-Me pediram pra vim te apressar.

-Ah, já to terminando. Só falta uma linha, espera um segundo ai.- se virou para o caderno novamente, e rapidamente escreveu o que faltava. Então se levantou e foi pro lado dele. – Vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

-Ai Sango! Voce vai pro céu. – falei pegando o meu lanche das mãos dela.

-Eu sei disso a muito tempo já, afinal não é a toa que eu ajudo as velhinhas a atravessarem a rua.

-Sei, e minha mão não é amaldiçoada.

-A sua mão NÃO é amaldiçoada, Miroku.

-Isso não é verdade.

-É claro que é. Voce só inventou isso pra servir de subterfúgio para poder tocar nos lugares impróprios das mulheres.

-Isso não é..

-Parem vocês dois. Sabem que essa discussão não vai dar em lugar nenhum. –

-Mas..

-Sem mas, agora cala a boca e comam.

-Eita como voce ta estressado hoje, Inuyasha.

-É falta de sono. – o jovem pervertido respondeu.

-_É claro. Como poderia dormir se a única coisa que conseguia pensar era nos beijos dela, no sabor dela. E a cada dia os sonhos pioravam. Não sei mais o que fazer._

-Tens tido insônia também?

-Como assim também? – perguntou ele confuso.

-Ah é que a Kagome também não tem dormido bem esses dias. –

-_Não tinha como conseguir fechar os olhos sem ver aqueles olhos dourados escurecidos pelo desejo. Sem ver em minha mente sonhos com nós dois nos amando. E a cada dia desejo mais que eles fossem reais. E isso me fazia não me deixar fechar os olhos. Pois desejar aquilo...era totalmente errado...mas com certeza muito __**prazeroso.**_

- Respondam ai: Vocês por acaso combinam essas coisas? Por que não é possível serem tão parecidos.

-Ora Miroku! São melhores amigos. Mesmo as vezes esses sendo opostos sempre têm algo em comum. – ao ouvirem a amiga de ambos dizer o que os dois tanto queriam enfiar em suas mentes, pararam com aquelas imagens nem um pouco inocentes que estavam a rolar em suas mentes. E trataram de entrar na conversa.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Os dias iam passando, e por mais que tentassem, as coisas não estavam melhorando. Pra começar o destino parecia que não estava do lado deles. Pois a cada momento aumentava as situações constrangedoras. Cada vez que se viravam se encontravam um na frente do outro. E aquele clima de tentação se encontrava a rondar em volta a deles.

Estavam a voltar de uma noitada. E mesmo sendo tarde estavam indo andando. Como normalmente acontecia das vezes que os quatro saiam juntos, esses iam dormir na casa de quem morasse mais perto da boate, do bar, ou de onde eles tivessem ido se divertir. E nesse dia a casa do hanyou era a mais próxima.

-Ei gente! Olha aquilo ali?– o jovem pervertido chamou atenção de seus amigos, mesmo este falando baixo pra não chamar a atenção do _**aquilo.**_ E assim que viraram seus rostos para ver, dois daquele grupo coraram. Ao se lembrarem que haviam feito o mesmo semanas atrás. Os jovens em questão eram uma garota de olhos verdes e um garoto de olhos dourados. E eles observavam um casal dentro de um carro se agarrado. E esses se encontravam da mesma maneira que eles _**daquela**_ vez.

-Meu deus! Aqueles ali têm um fogo, não concorda Kagome? – ao não receber a resposta da amiga, se virou curiosa pra ela. E a viu parada olhando pro casal do carro. – Kagome? Alou? Terra chamando Kagome. – e estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos dela.

-Ahn? O que?

-Cara! Você esta bem? Acho que bebeu demais essa noite. Ta ate dormindo acordada. – Miroku falou fazendo troça.

-Não estou bêbada. E será que da pra gente continuar andando? Estou cansada.

-Concordo pra ela. Não sei porque paramos pra ficar observando um casal se pegando ali.

-Ora, eu só apontei. Vocês que ficaram parados vendo porque quiseram.

-Ta, ta, agora vamos. Que a única coisa que eu quero fazer agora é me jogar na minha cama, e só acordar no século que vem.

-Ai eu também. To toda quebrada. Fazia tempo que não dançava tanto.

-Também com um parceiro daquele, ate eu esquecia de parar para respirar.

-Era uma coisa mesmo não era?

-Oh se era. Isso é só pra quem pode mesmo.

-E a nossa amigona aqui...Com certeza pode. – falou Miroku passando o braço por cima dos ombros da amiga.

-Pois é. É isso que..MIROKU! – e então só viram o jovem com uma marca vermelha no rosto no segundo seguinte. – Será que nem caindo de cansaço você para?

-Mi-ro-ku! Acho melhor começar a correr. Por que se não...- Inuyasha falava ameaçadoramente enquanto estalava cada um de seus dedos.

-I-inuyasha se acalme. Você sabe que é tudo culpa da minha mão. Ela é amal...

-Deixa de inventar historia. Agora acho que é bom correr mesmo se preza a sua vida. – Sango disse irritada.

-Então acho melhor eu...XAU! – e viram apenas a poeira atrás do jovem que havia saído em disparada. E outros três apenas ficaram olhando.

-Você não vai atrás dele, não?

-Pra que? Estamos indo pro mesmo lugar mesmo. E alem disso estou morrendo de cansaço.

-Então vamos logo então. – disse Sango bocejando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ei, Inuyasha!

-Que é, Miroku? – sua voz saiu abafada, pois estava com a cara enterrada no travesseiro.

-O que é que ta acontecendo com você?

-Como assim? – virou o rosto, e olhou para o jovem deitado no colchão.

-Você só ficou com _**uma**_ garota hoje. Isso, se a gente chamar 10 minutos, no máximo, de vocês se beijando.

-E qual o problema? Apenas não estava afim de ficar com alguém hoje.

-Eu não falaria nada se isso só tivesse acontecido hoje. O problema é que voce tem feito isso a semanas. E isso pra você não é normal.

-Eu só quero saber o que ta acontecendo com você.

-Quer saber mesmo? Pois bem vou dizer. – falou se levantando. – Não esta acontecendo simplesmente nada. Entendeu? – e se dirigiu pra porta do quarto.

-Aonde você estar indo? – Miroku perguntou confuso.

-Perdi o sono, vou dar uma volta pela casa. – e saiu do quarto.

_-Acontecendo alguma coisa comigo. Feh, ate parece. Não tem nada de errado comigo._ – Ah Inuyasha quem você quer enganar? Você só não tem um problema, e esse problema tem nome,idade, endereço e telefone. _**Kagome Higurashi**_. Já faz um tempo que não fico com mais de uma menina por noite, isso, quando eu fico com alguma. Simplesmente não tenho tido vontade de ficar com nenhuma. Apenas queria beijar Kagome novamente. Mas não o podia fazer. Espere. É por isso que quero tanto Kagome? Por que _**não posso**_ ficar com ela? É claro. Só pode ser isso. Certo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Senti o vento gelado bater em meu rosto. Ah que coisa boa. Estava no terraço do apartamento de Inuyasha. Pois mesmo estando morta de cansaço, não consegui dormir. Então vim pra cá. Sai do quarto também, por que preciso muito pensar, não é que não pudesse fazer isso num quarto, mas é que os roncos de Sango não estavam ajudando muito.

Sobre o que precisava pensar? Bem, não é bem _**o que**_, e sim em _**quem.**_ Ainda não havia conseguido parar de pensar nele. E já estou cansada de ficar pensando nele me beijando...nele me tocando...nele me olhando daquela maneira.

Estava com os olhos fechados a alguma tempo. Me ajuda a pensar melhor. Mas assim que os abri, dei de cara com dois lindos olhos dourado. Os olhos dele. Ah assim já era demais. Agora alem de não parar de pensar nele, agora eu também estou tendo alucinações?

-Kagome? – espera um segundinho aí. Desde quando alucinações falam? E parecem tão, tão reais? Apenas se elas não forem alucinações, e sim reais.

-Inuyasha?

-Não, o Papa. É claro que sou eu. Você deve mesmo muito bêbada.

-Voces adoram me chamar de bêbada. – e rolo meus olhos. É ele era real sim. E se sentou então ao meu lado.

-De qualquer forma, o que esta fazendo aqui?

-Bem, fiquei sem sono, então resolvi vim aqui pra fora. E voce?

-Miroku tava me enchendo o saco com umas coisas aí, então resolvi sair de lá. E do nada deu vontade de vim aqui, só isso.

-O que Miroku tava falando dessa vez? – perguntei divertida.

-Ahn? Ah nada...nada de importante. Só merda como sempre. – falou meio corado. Se ele corou é porque havia coisa ali.

-Entao se é apenas merda, me conte o que era.

-Não to afim. – virou o rosto para o lado oposto de que eu estava.

-É melhor me contar logo, se não...- disse ameaçadoramente.

-Se não o que? Vai me bater? Sabe que não é pariu pra mim. – disse arrogantemente.

-Quem falou alguma coisa sobre violência? – me joguei em cima dele, e comecei a fazer cócegas. Sabia quais eram seus pontos fracos. E um deles era que sentia cócegas em quase todos os cantos de seu corpo.

-I-isso...já é...golpe...baixo. – tentava puxar ar pra falar, enquanto eu continuava a fazer-lhe cócegas.

-Ninguém falou nada sobre a altura dos golpes.

-Já chega...não to nem conseguindo respirar. – então num movimento rápido, ficou por cima de mim.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

A segurava pelos pulsos, cada um de um lado de sua cabeça. A diversão de nossos olhos ia desaparecendo, ao nos darmos conta que nossos rostos se encontravam a poucos centímetros de distancia. Não desgrudávamos os olhos de um do outro. Simplesmente não conseguíamos.

-Acho que...deveria sair de cima...de mim. – ela falava ofegante.

-Eu sei. – falava da mesma maneira.

-Sabe que não devemos..-mas soltando uma das mãos dela, a calei com um dedo.

-Da ultima vez, você me pediu pra esquecer por cinco minutos que éramos amigos...-vi a confusão em seu olhar. Voltei a falar ao pé de seu ouvido. – Bem, no meu caso, acredito que vou precisar de um pouco mais do que cinco minutos. – no fim voltei a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Esses mostravam já o desejo reprimido. Então tirando a mão de sua boca, e enfiando-a em seus cabelos atrás de sua cabeça, a puxei, e a beijei com sofreguidão. Ahh...como ela pode ter um gosto tão bom?

Senti ela colocar a mao livre em meu peito. E me senti meio constrangido, pois ela devia estar sentindo meu coração bater muito rapidamente. Sabem, eu por mais que tenha ficado afim de uma garota, meu coração nunca bateu dessa maneira. E estou a ponto de perder o controle. Havia soltado o outro pulso dela, e assim coloquei a mao no ombro dela, e abaixei lentamente a alça de sua blusa de dormir, enquanto descia com beijos ate o encontro de seu pescoço com seu ombro direito.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Senti seus lábios começarem beijar meu pescoço...Ai, essa não. To toda arrepiada agora. Ele esta descendo a cabeça, oque ele vai faz...

-Ahhh! – não consegui evitar, ele havia abaixado mais ainda a alça da minha camisola, e havia abocanhado meu seio direito. Outros já haviam feito aquilo antes, mas...nunca daquela maneira. Ele o sugava de maneira lenta, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, mas mesmo assim, o fazia apaixonadamente. Isso estava me levando a loucura. – Inu..- nao dava mais pra segura, então puxei o rosto dele de encontro ao meu, o beijando loucamente. Pensei que assim ele pararia com aquele delicioso tormento, mas não...o desgraçado tinha que soltar o meu outro braço, e o levar ao meu peito, passando seu polegar em meu mamilo. O deixando mais arrepiada ainda. Ahhhh como aquilo era bom.

Passeava com os dedos em sua face, os acariciando, e levei uma de minhas mãos a nuca dele o puxando mais e mais ele pra mim. Sentia que ele já estava excitado, e eu não ficava pra trás.

Ele estava arranhado minha coxa agora, e ia subindo...E subindo...Quando ele ia chegar exatamente "naquele lugar"...Ouvimos um estrondo enorme vindo la de dentro e alguém xingando alguma coisa, o que nos assustou. Então após nos recompormos, fomos em direção ao barulho. Claro silenciosamente. Então vimos um Miroku massageando a testa. Pelo que parecia alguém havia fechado a porta na cara dele. E nos seguramos para não rir ali mesmo. Após o pervertido entrar no quarto de Inuyasha, caímos na risada.

-Ai meu Deus! Você acha que ele fez o que eu acho que fez? – perguntei ainda rindo.

-Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Ele deve ter entrado no quarto da Sango escondido.

-E provavelmente não deve nem ter achado estranho o fato de eu não me encontrar la.

-Bem, ele deveria estar muito entretido com Sango pra perceber a sua ausência.

-Pois é. Mas eu fico imaginando o que teria acontecido se eu estivesse la.

-Provavelmente Miroku seria um homem morto a essa hora.

- Então foi bom eu ter estado com voce na hora. – mas quando nos lembramos no que estivemos fazendo. Caímos no silencio. – Ahn, acho melhor eu ir dormir agora. – e ia me virar pra ir pro quarto.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

-Kagome...- e segurei o pulso dela antes de sair do meu lado.

-Sim..? – e olhou pra mim.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Eu sei. – e a vi suspirar.

-Mas já esta tarde, daqui a pouco vai amanhecer. É melhor irmos dormir.

-Esta bem...Quando eles forem embora, eu...fico aqui para conversarmos.

-Entao...boa noite.

-Não...- e deu um sorriso pícaro. – Boa dia, Inu! – e entrou em seu quarto.

Sorri, bem talvez fosse ser um pouco difícil dormir. Mas ter tido ela em meus braços novamente com certeza não foi uma coisa ruim...com certeza não...entao sorrindo consigo mesmo, e deixando escapar um bocejo. Entrei em meu quarto, para sonhar...Adivinhem com o que? Ou talvez seja mais certo dizer..com quem.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Olá pessoal!!**

**E ai?**

**O que acharam?**

**Devo dizer que fazer aquela cena dos dois no terraço foi meio...como posso dizer? Difícil, pois fiquei com medo de parecer meio vulgar. E odeio isso, pois se tem uma coisa que odeio é quando alguém faz o hentai parecer uma coisa errada e suja.**

**Este capitulo foi dedicado a minha mana gêmea, a Agatha-chan!! Porque dia 17 é seu niver! (pela primeira vez na historia, Mk-chan160 estar postando um capitulo de aniversario adiantado xD) **

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque somos gêmeas, né? Bem, ambas somos loiras, baixinhas (sorry, mana! Mas 1, 65 é uma altura baixa sim '), nós duas amamos hentai amamos escrever, e temos um sonho de sermos escritoras quando crescermos xD E é claro...Somos doidas, lindas, maravilhosas, e estressadas. Bem, nunca vi gêmeas que nascem com 8 meses de diferença, mas isso não importa. Por sermos nós, podemos ser manas gêmeas mesmo assim. POR QUE SOMOS FODAS!! (sorry pela palavra ')**

**Tudo que foi escrito ai é verdade, porque eu não minto cruzando os dedos escondidos atrás das costas **

**Mas uma coisa é verdade...**

**Eu amo muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito..**

**VOCÊ MANA!!**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado do capitulo...**

**E porrrrrr favor deixem uma reviewzinha pra mim cry**

**Eu to necessitada...**

**Mesmo que nela só tenha escrito: "Essa fic é uma merda, e não sei porque voce continua perdendo tempo com ela."**

**Ah sim...Eu postei a minha fic de naruto gente E ate que não ficou tao ruim, sabe? Pra quem gosta de naruto, e do casal Sasuke/Sakura..Gostaria muiito que dessem uma lida lá. A fic ta no meu profile.**

**Boas noticias: estarei em breve postando capítulos novos. **

**Más noticias: Talvez eu não consiga fazer isso, pois antes terei sido morta. Por que? Bem...a culpa é de vocês pra falar a verdade ' Recebi muitas ameaças de morte por causa do ultimo capitulo que poste de "Se apaixonando pelo inimigo"...Desculpa gente, e eu juro que não ia parar ali, mas já estava a um tempão sem ter atualizado nada, e achei que seria melhor postar logo.**

**Amo vocês! Amo o Inu! Amo o Sesshy! Amo todos os homens gostosos dos animes **

**( Até dos vilões xD)**

**Beijos!!**

**Mk-Chan160 **


End file.
